Godly Incarnation
The power to be a manifestation of and/or traits of that of the one true God. Not to be confused with Demigod Physiology or Deity Soul. Opposite to Satanic Incarnation. Also Called *Divine Incarnation *God/True God Incarnate *Godlike Figure *Godlike Physiology *Lord/Lady of All/Benevolence *Prince/Princess of All *Supreme Godly King/Queen *Ultimate Benevolent Being Capabilities The user of this power either is or merely has the traits of the true god or a true benevolent being know in Christianity as The Child of God and/or The One True God. Unlike Deity Soul or Demigod Physiology, the user is allowed to truly become the embodiment of all godly aspects and use this almighty power as they see fit. This power can be achieved by either being chosen by God, having a blood-tie to them, fusing with their essence or just being the greatest force of all in the user's existence. Ultimately, this power grants the user of the archetype of a true god: the all-powerful being, so the user could be a mythological and/or real god and still have this power. Other times, users can rise to the beyond and become a true and just rulers. The power functions as an archetype, so even if the user is not the actual thing, they represent the concept in their existence (e.g. Aslan) and therefore wields the full power of the archetype. Applications *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all. *Aether Manipulation: Control the primordial force of aether. *Belief Dependent Physiology: Become as what you yourself or others portray you to be as they would a divine creator. **Xenopsychic Reality Warping: Enable the reshaping of existences based on the particular thoughts and feelings of individuals. Creating they're own personalized ideal heavens or paradise realm. *Divine Force Manipulation: Wield god-like powers. *Divine Resurrection: Resurrect back as a divine being. **Monotheistic Deity Physiology: As the true God. **Primordial Embodiment: Embody the primordial source of the God concept and entity. **Transcendent Embodiment: Users can be an embodiment on a Transcendent level. *Exorcism: Exorcise anyone and anything that doesn't belong. *Forgiveness: Forgive the unforgivable. **Salvation: Save those who need saving. ***Eternal Rest Inducement: Grant true eternal rest, free from all conflicts. *Logic Mandate: Can exercise what rules and mandates holding sway over reality and those affected by it. **Belief Dependent Capability: Can aspire ascension and elevation in devout followers, giving the Enlightened new powers and abilities. **Self-Existence Manipulation: Manipulate how one portrays oneself and they're being. ***Existential Manifestations: Appear to the world at large through a number of means as a number of different expressions of their identity. **Reality Warping: Control reality. *Omniarch: Reign over everything. **Afterlife Lordship: Hold illimitable dominion over every afterlife in existence. ***Heaven Lordship: Rule the heavens. ****Angel Manipulation: Command the armies of heaven. ****Divine Element Manipulation: Control all the divine elements. **Universal Lordship: Master of the universe. ***Universal Manipulation: Bend the cosmos to one's will. ***Cosmic Manipulation: Command the cosmic power. ***Cosmological Force Manipulation: Command the cosmological forces. *Omnibenevolence: The kind heart of the user is eternal and absolute. **Divinity: If the users is a good-hearted deity, they may have divine powers. ***Absolute Will: User's will is absolute. ****Supreme Voice: User's voice can not be ignored. *****Absolute Command: As is it said so shall it be. ***Tetralogy: Have absolute control over all the aspects of power and knowledge. ***Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate Ether. ***Miracle Performing: User can perform miracles to gain followers ***Pure Heart: Possesses a heart of virtue and nobility. *Omni-Element Manipulation: Manipulate all kinds of material. *Omni-Energy Manipulation: Manipulate all kinds energy. *Omnificence: Create absolutely anything at will. *Order/Chaos Manipulation: Have total control over all the forces of chaos and order. *Religion Embodiment: Personify the particular faith or creed of any race of being. **Belief Manipulation: Controlling what the right things is supposed to be believed in. **Civilization Manipulation: Through the indirect influence of culture and its designates. **Society Manipulation: Through the influencing of potent community leaders who mold modern society for the better. **Subordination Manipulation: Command and imbibe on the true faith of just and countless followers. *Positive Forces Manipulation: Control positive forces. *Primordial Force Manipulation: Control the alpha and omega forces that originated everything. **Alpha Reality: The ultimate reality. **Meta-Concept Manipulation: Concepts beyond your understanding. **Meta Probability Manipulation: Manipulate probability at the meta-levels. **Omniverse Manipulation: Control over the multiverse. **Pataphysics Manipulation: Beyond the metaphysical. *Science-Magic Ascendancy: Be beyond the aspect of science and magic alike. **Omni-Magic/Physical Godhood: A true god is beyond all. ***Divine Magic: Use a holy kind magic. ***Transcendent Science: Understand a level of science and knowledge that only a true god like being is capable of understanding. *Supernatural Charisma: Be truly charismatic. **Companion Allegiance: And gain true friends, compaions and followers to a better world. *Transcendent Physiology: User possess god-like and almighty powers. **Absolute Condition: Be virtually unmatched in strength, speed, etc. **Absolute Existence: Transcend once existence to its ultimate reality. **Absolute Immortality: Can never truly die under any circumstances. **Deity Soul: Be indwelt by the omnipotent being. **Divine Presence: Cause supernatural events simply by being present. **Omnicompetence: Be absolutely skills and talented in every way. **Transcendent Energy Manipulation: Wield a transcending kind of energy. *True Hero: As a true and just being, user holds the true courage to face and defeat all evil. *Unimind: Have the most powerful mind ever. **Absolute Psionic Power: Possess absolute mental abilities. **Metapathy: Read and control multiple minds across the multiverse. **Particle Manipulation: Manipulate everything at any levels. *Uplifting: For the love and hope of their chosen species, users can uplift there beloved species with great potential, enlightenment and a promise land. Associations *Monotheistic Deity Physiology Limitations *The user may be driven to temptation and lose their humanity if not strong enough. *May be limited by the true original omnipotent being. *Can be rivaled by users of Satanic Incarnation. *User could be mistaken for the actual devil or Possession. Known Users Gallery Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment of the infinite power of god, and also of his infinite love. High Priest H.png|High Priest (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment of God's spirit. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies